


The Astral Turnabout

by AceAcquittalFan



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel)
Genre: Astronomy, Courtroom Drama, Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAcquittalFan/pseuds/AceAcquittalFan
Summary: Storm Sente learns the truth behind Walker Observatory!
Kudos: 1





	The Astral Turnabout

The first thing Storm and Richard did was go to the observatory and talk to Ali.

"Yeah I definitely saw the victim in the exhibit he was very dead," said Ali.

Storm looked through the telescope and saw Walker still dead where he always was.

So Storm and Richard went to the CEO's Office next to speak to the co-owner now just owner of the observatory Mune Walker.

"Heh, me brotha's dead," smirked Walker as he lit a cigarette. "Good riddan- I mean wow how sad, boo hoo."

Storm glared at this insensitive bastard who obviously did not care that his brother died. He scoffed in disgust and got away from him ASAP after finding out that both of the brothers were at work that night.

They went to the crime scene and found Lizzy getting beaten up by Silberling for failing to find the blood under the trophy.

"Hey stop it it was an honest mistake you shouldn't have rushed the investigation!" said Richard.

"Whatever," said Silberling and he spat on Lizzy and left.

"Rude man," sighed Lizzy.

"Yeah he is also where's the body?" asked Storm.

"We sent it to the morgue yesterday, where've you been?" said Lizzy.

"WHAT?" said Storm. "Then I've just found a DEVASTATING CONTRADICTION!"

Storm brought Richard and Lizzy back to the observatory and grabbed the telescope. He looked through it and still saw the body even though it was meant to be a chalk outline. He examined it more closely.

"Aha...!"

**COURT**

"Court's back in session," said Sullivan.

"I'm gonna own Worm in one testimony," said Silberling as he called Mune Walker to testify.

**MUNE WALKER'S TESTIMONY**

"That brat who works for security killed the poor bastard when she went to the exhibit."

"OBJECTION!" said Storm. "That contradicts the updated autopsy report because the time of death was 3 hours before then!"

"Oh, keh heh, sorry, she killed him then moved him there 3 hours later," said Mune.

"OBJECTION!" said Storm. "But you testified that your brother and you were together all night until then!"

"GRRRRRRR!" said Mune, but then he calmed down. "You are wrong. I stayed in my office that night until after the body was found so I couldn't have moved it."

"That's where you're wrong," said Storm. "Because only Ali saw the corpse but she was tricked because what she saw wasn't a corpse... it was a DRAWING OF THE CORPSE THAT WAS PAINTED ON THE TELESCOPE!"

"WHAT" yelled Silberling.

"THAT'S RIGHT! SOMEBODY SNUCK INTO THE OBSERVATORY ROOM AND PAINTED WALKER'S CORPSE ON THE BIGGER LENS! IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ALI BECAUSE THAT'D BE POINTLESS, NOR COULD IT HAVE BEEN STELLA BECAUSE SHE WAS IN THE SECURITY ROOM, SO IT MUST HAVE BEEN MR. WALKER!"

"Nooo! Maybe someone painted it there afterwards!" said Walker.

Then Stella woke up.

"WHEN I WENT INTO THE EXHIBIT THERE WAS NO BODY THERE!" she shouted. "I SCREAMED BECAUSE ALI SAID THERE WAS ONE!"

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Walker. "Fuck ye, I wanted to own the dump all to myself so I kicked the old bastard off."

Walker was arrested for murder and Stella was declared NOT GUILTY!

"Thank you Storm," said Stella and she moved to pay Storm.

"No, I couldn't," said Storm. "I offer my work for free in these dire times, I'll make the government pay me instead."

"You're too kind!"

And so Storm had solved the murder at Walker Observatory, now that the insidious Mune Walker had been put away the ambitious Ali Starr took over the observatory and renamed it Starr Observatory where everyone can come and see the starrs as they please!

THE END


End file.
